Summer before High School
by PrettyLittleLiarsandNCIS4ever
Summary: Ziva and Abby are besties. In the summer they go on a road trip and boy-hating Ziva changes her opinion when someone comes into her life and changes it completely. Will she fall in love? And is there any possibility that this romance will grow? Also Abby finds a new love interest. Fluffy and cute, maybe some dark parts later. Read & Review! Enjoy
1. Freedom

**A/N**

**Title: Summer before High School**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or its original characters.**

**Chapter: 1**

**Enjoy and please review! **

''Oh how I love summer sun'' said Ziva, a 14-year-old teenager to her best friend, Abby Sciuto. ''I agree. It's so nice to be finally free from school''. The girls just got they report cards for last year of middle school and were now discussing how wonderfue the summer break was.

''You know, I think it is gonna be weird going to high school in 2 months. But I am also so excited. There will be boys!''

''Boys,'' Ziva snorted contemptuously. ''Why do you care about them? They always screw something up!'' Ziva was a real boy-hater. She was happy that their school, High Bay Girl Middle School, which only girls could attend. She hated all that drama about boys and talks of how cute they were.

''That is not true!'' Abby objected, ''but I must admit they are pretty childish. Especially the HB boys.'' HB was an abbrevation for High Bay Boy Middle School, that was just 200 metres away from Girl school complex.

''Well anyways,'' Ziva started talking, bored by the conversation, ''Do you wanna go straight home and then to the beach or first go for some food?''

''Food, I'm starving! I haven't eaten for the last 4 hours.'' Abby said as it was completely obvious. ''Should we go to Mario's or grab a bite in Pink Panther Diner?''

''I'm thinking Mario's. I love their Margharita pizza. And the paying is on me. I got some money from dad,'' answered Ziva.

''Okay, let's go then. We gotta catch the 15. I see it coming right now. We have to hurry!'' Abby screamed in panic. She started running but soon almost fell, because she forgot she is wearing platform heels.

''Calm down, Abs, we will catch it.'' Ziva told her friend. She wasn't wearing heels, just black studded gladiators, her go-to shoes for summer. ''If you try to run in these any more, you will break your legs. I have no idea why you picked them for today.''

''Well, it's the last day of school and I have to wear nice shoes. And they are cute!'' Abby stated. Well they were cute if you take black platformed heels with spikes and skulls for cute. But mostly people didn't understand Abby's sense of style, that was more on the goth side. Her parents, Mike and Claire, didn't mind her style, although they didn't understand it either.

Other girls in school have been picking on Abby's style all the time, but she simply ignored them. She loved her style and that was the only important thing. Today she wore hte 'cute' shoes, her little black dress that was made of lace along with black and red plaid messenger bag and some cute silver jewelery. Spiky of course. Her hair was down and wavy for a change from ponytails on top of her head and she wore less eyeliner than usual.

Ziva, who was also an outcast from 'normal' cothing, was more on the military style than on goth. It was actually funny how they were the only friends to each other and the only ones who stood out from others. Today she wore a black tanktop with cute bow cutout on the back and green camo printes bubbly skirt. She added her favorite black bracelet and that completed her simple yet cute outfit. Her hair was down and straightened, with a black flower clipped in.

They both were very pretty, but so different from others.

''So how are you happy with your grades? As I know you got A+ everywhere?'' Abby asked Ziva as they sat on the bus number 15.

''Yeah, except English. I got a B there. My idioms and languague use was graded as 'innapropriate and weird'. I guess I'll have work on that a little bit this summer. Would You help me?''

''Of course, any time! You know that.'' Abby told her reassuringly.

''Thanks'' Ziva smiled, ''How did you do?''

''I got A+ on most of subjects. I got a B in Maths and in French, but my parents will understand. It's not like it's any bad though, I just can't seem to understand math completely and French I got a B because of my pronounciation and spelling. It's not really my favorite languague anyways.''

''I am so excited to pick my languages next year. Although I love french bagels and Paris, it's not my favorite language either. I don't know why they pick it anyways. It's not like we would go on a trip to Provence or in Paris.'' Ziva complained. Abby nodded in agreement.

''MARIO'S STOP COMING SOON'' said the driver and started stopping the bus. Girls got up and moved to the front door.

''Oh hi Abby and Ziva. Nice to see you. I havent seen you in ages. How are you?''

''Oh gread, Mr. Pemblechuck! School just ended and summer is here!'' Abby answered kindly. Mr. Pemblechuck was thei family friend and also a very good friend of the girls. He used to wor as a caretaker in school, but then started driving on line 15, from school through the Mario's, Beach Cafe and to end station in front of Seaside mall.

''Yes, I see. I am gald that you are happy. Here, I give you 10$ each, I am sure you did great this year.''

''Oh thanks so much!'' girls said in unision.

''You welcome. See you around, bye'' he said just as he stopped in front of the pizzeria.

''Bye bye'' girls waved and stepped of the bus. They went into pizzeria and sit down at one table. There were some girls from their school and also some HB boys in there as well, because it was a very popular spot to grab a bite or hang out with friends.

A waitress came by, ''Hello. May I take your order?''

''Yes of course. We would take one margherita pizza, the big one and 2 Ice teas.''

''Okay, thanks fpr ordering. Any desserts? We have 50% discount on all desserts.''

''We will decide later, if we can?''

''Sure, so your order is on the way.''

''Thanks''


	2. A Guy

**A/N**

**Title: Summer before High School**

**Chapter: 2**

**Previously: ''Oh how I love summer sun'' said Ziva, a 14-year-old teenager to her best friend, Abby Sciuto. ''I agree. It's so nice to be finally free from school''. The girls just got they report cards for last year of middle school and were now discussing how wonderful the summer break was.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its original characters.**

**Enjoy reading and please write your thoughts in the review bar!**

''Hey that guy has totally checked you out right now.'' Abby told her friend while they were waiting for their food to come.

''What are you talking about? What guy?'' Asked Ziva as who just came from the toilet a minute ago.

''Gosh, what are you like blind? That guy at the middle table where all the BH jocks are sitting. You know that guy who once almost shoot a soccer ball at you on the local championship. The one that sits next to this really cute kinda nerdy adorable guy.''Abby described Ziva's admirer.

''Are you into his friend? Because you sound a lot like that. Did you meet him before?'' Abby blushed as Ziva asked her that.

''Well he is kinda cute, don't you think. I mean he is not really your type, but you must admit that he has some cute looks. In a little nerdy way which in my opinion is extremely cute. But anyways that was not the point. The point is that this guy likes you.''

''I have a type Abby? Seriously?'' Ziva said while laughing. ''It's not like I was with a bunch of guys and decided my type.''

''Once again that was not the point Ziva. Focus on that. He is cute and he likes you!'' Abby pointed out to Ziva.

''No he doesn't. He is a jock. The jocks like blondes with big boobs, like that bitch over there.'' Ziva pointed to a girl sitting in one of the corner tables, revealing her cleavage to a boy sitting opposite to her.

''Tell me you are kidding Ziva!''Abby almost screamed in surprise, ''He has been glancing here for the last 10 minutes and totally followed your figure when you left for toilet. Get used to it. You are cute and pretty. And you have like the most awesome hair in the world.''

''Well thanks Abby but I still think he isn't into me. And before you start your ode about how we should be together, let's rather move on to another theme.'' Ziva told Abby.

''Okay, insist on your own. Oh, look pizza is here! Thanks so much! And we would like two chocolate cupcakes please.''.Abby asked waitress.

''Okay, they're on their way.''.Then Ziva and Abby ate their pizza and cupcakes.

When the food was eaten, Ziva went to pay the check, as she promised earlier. Her parents Leroy Jethro or Gibbs as everyone called him and Shannon, gave her some money for the last day of school to spent on food and other goodies.

As she was waiting to pay, she felt like being watched so she turned around. Surprised to see the boy who was into her, she opened her mouth. But she gathered herself quickly.

''Surprised to see me?'' the boy asked, obviously trying to impress Ziva.

''Why would I be? It's not like I have never seen a boy.''

''I am different.'' The boy answered.''Different how? You like busty brunettes instead of blondes?'' She asked him teasingly.

''Well I really prefer brunettes, but that is not it. By the way, you have nice top.''

''Because you can see my bra or because it reveals my belly?'' She asked him.

''Ouch. Why are you being mean. I did not do anything to you,'' the boy told her, a bit offended.

''Because I can be.''she smiled.

''Can you at least tell me your name?'' The boy asked, smiling again.

''Ziva. Ziva Gibbs.'' She answered and then she paid.''I will see you again Ziva.

Trust me,'' he reassured her. ''Oh, sorry for my impoliteness. I am Tony, Tony DiNozzo''.

''Nice to meet you, Tony. But I gotta go. Bye'' she winked him flirtatious. She walked to their table, swaying her hips to tease that boy even more. And even though she didn't like the boys, and this one was typical jock boy, it was something about him that made her happier.

''Wow Ziva you are totally into him. I can see it in your eyes.'' Abby told her friend.

''No I am not. He is not that bad but nothing special.'' Ziva denied her thoughts, but Abby just let it go. If Ziva didn't wanna admit it, she will eventually. It was always like that and Abby knew that.

''So now that we ate, what do you want to do Abs?'' Ziva asked.

''I kinda really don't wanna go to the beach anymore. I mean it's 12 o'clock and the beach is stuffed with people. Especially now when the school ended there will be a lot of teenagers celebrating and I really hate it!''

Ziva and Abby lived in a small city with about 50.000 population that was an hour away from the big Los Angeles. But even though it was away from the City of Angels, the beach was stuffed with stupid and mean tourists every summer. That's why Ziva and Abby usually drove to some lonely beach 15 minutes away from the main one. There wasn't a lot of people, just a few city residents so it was very peaceful.

''Okay, what about we walk home and decide what we want to do. Maybe have a manicure or watch some movies. I don't know, let's just decide at home.

''Great idea!'' Abby said as she was getting up. ''Let's go!''

And so they walked home. Their houses were next to each other, because both dads were working together and they got those two houses by their boss. Mike and Gibbs were both special Agents in agency called NCIS. It was an agency that investigated the crimes connected to navy and marines, so that was a pretty dangerous job, but both fathers were careful.

When the girls came to their houses, they separated and decided to meet outside in 15 minutes. Ziva suggested to get dressed in cozy summer clothes, eat something and then decide what to do. But when she walked through the door, everything changed.


	3. Big News

**A/N**

**Title: Summer before High School**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and it's original chatacters!**

**Chapter: 3**

**Previously: When the girls came to their houses, they separated and decided to meet outside in 15 minutes. Ziva suggested to get dressed in cozy summer clothes, eat something and then decide what to do. But when she walked through the door, everything changed.**

**I hope you guys all like the story and if you have any requests and ideas please tell me in the review bar. I will read all and decide if and how I am gonna use them. Anyways please just share your thoughts and enjoy. I kinda think I get too much into details, do I? Well thanks if you FOLLOWED, FAVORITED OR REVIEWED MY STORY! :)**

''Mom? Dad?'' Ziva said loudly. ''Are you home?''

Her parents were never home by 19 o'clock, not even on First and Last days of school and that made Ziva feel a little worried. Although she was a very calm person, she loved her family to death and didn't want them to be hurt or in danger.

''We're in here sweetie'' her mom called out the living room. ''Come here, we have some exciting news to tell you!''

''I'm coming!'' Ziva answered, relieved that everything was okay. But what was this exciting news they had to tell her? She was about to find out.

She stepped into the living room and found her parents sitting on a sofa. Her mom gestured her to sit down on the opposite chair and Ziva did so.

''So, what is the big news? Are we having a baby or what?'' Ziva shot, surprised by her own words.

''Why would you think that, Zi?'' her mom asked, obviously surprised.

''I don't know. It just came to my mind. You know when the parents have to announce some big news it's always baby or something like that'' Ziva explained herself. ''Can you tell me quickly. I gotta meet up with Abby in like 10 minutes.''

'' Well we aren't having a baby, but we are moving into a new neighbourhood'' Gibbs said. ''It was just build a few weeks ago and our boss bought it for our company, so we are moving. It will be much closer to your new school and before you start complaining, you will get a new fully-furnitured room of your choice. I know you are tired of Kate and Kelly's old girly room.''

Kate and Kelly were Ziva's two older sisters who were in college already. They lived in college dorm in Tampa, where they attended college. Ziva missed them a lot, because they were home only for the Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter and Summer Break. Kate and Kelly were twins and both very different from Ziva. And although all sisters were good friends, Ziva didn't like their pink and girly style. So she was really happy to finally be able to have a new room.

But there was a little problem.

''Okay. But what about Abby? I will miss her so much. We lived next door practically our whole life'' Ziva asked nervously.

''Calm down, Abby is moving too. All the Agents' families are moving, because it's safer there.'' Shannon said calmly to her youngest daughter.

''Okay, cool. Can I go now?''

''Yes, just show us your report card first.'' Gibbs asked kindly.

''Here it is. I hope you are happy'' Ziva gave them a card a bit anxious. But there was no need, her parents were happy with her work and were very proud of her.

''You did well, sunshine. Here you have 50$, go and buy yourself something. And if you want, we can go check out the IKEA furniture tomorrow. We aren't moving until the next week, but it will be good to take a look before.'' Shannon told her daughter.

''Ohhh, thanks sooo much. And yeah I am very happy with tomorrow's plan. And so excited to move.''

''Good sweetie, now you can go''

''Bye mom, bye dad!'' Ziva screamed as she ran into her soon-not-to-be-her-bedroom-anymore. She took her cell phone and dialed Abby's number.

''Abby, guess what, we are moving! And I got 50$ for the report card!'' she screamed into phone.

''We are moving too!'' Abby screamed back.

''I know! I am sooo happy! I'm gonna get a totally new room, can you believe that?''

''I coud get one too, but I love it as it is, so I will just move my furniture! And congrats for report card! I got 60$! So next time lunch is on me!''

''Okay, congratulations. You know I have been thinking, I really don't have any summer clothes because I have been growing like crazy this year, so what do you think about shopping? I mean if you don't wanna go it's totally fine, but I was just thinking. And I got money today, plus I also have a lot of savings.'' Ziva asked Abby.

''Of course I would go, I mean I gotta spend my money quickly, you know me. Plus I saw that really cute black dress with skulls the other day in the Seaside mall, and I am all for it. So let's go. Are you gonna be ready outside in 5 minutes?'' Abby said excitedly.

''Sure thing. See ya'' Ziva said into her phone before ending the call. She brushed her hair once and sprayed some deodorant. Wandering if it would be good to change into shorts instead of pants she applied a bit of lip gloss and decided that she is fine just like that. She took her favorite crossbody bag and ran down the stairs.

''Hey, I am going to the seaside mall with Abby. I need a lot of clothes so it's a must go!'' Ziva screamed into the kitchen where her mom was deciding which saucepans would they take in their new house and which are just too destroyed and ugly.

''Okay, but wait a second. I am gonna give you an extra 100$. I know you have your savings and stuff, but you haven't bought yourself a clothing in a really long time, so you deserve it.'' Shannon said while walking to the bedroom and looking for her money case. When she found it, she came back in the hall where Ziva was just putting on the shoes.

She handed her daughter 100$ bill and kissed her on a cheek. ''Have a great time, and come back before 18 o'clock. We are having a celebration dinner for your succesful middle school end. Do you want Thai noodles? Or maybe tortillas? You decide.'' Shannon offered her daughter.

''Well, I am more for thai food today.'' Ziva answered, smiling.

''Thai noodles it is then. Well I'm not gonna delay you any more. Have a great time. Bye!''

''Bye mom, you have a great time too'' Ziva yelled while walking out the door.

She loved shopping even though she wasn't a typical girly girl.


End file.
